


Sad Singles And Sad Plans

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Romance, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The man in the doorway threw his hands up in defeat at their joint words and turned to walk away. "Fine, you two sad singles just wallow in self pity and spend the day alone. See if I care." And then he was gone leaving them alone.





	Sad Singles And Sad Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash... If I did, Snowells would be happy and in love and my little shipper heart would be happy. Alas, what I do own is any errors.

Caitlin looked over at Cisco when he jumped in his seat at the alarm that suddenly sounded from his tablet beside him on the desk.  
  
"You heading out?"  
  
Cisco nodded as he stood from his chair. "Yeah, if I leave now I have enough time to get everything ready before she gets here."  
  
He seemed nervous which is only to be expected, it was their first Valentine's day together. So in the true spirit of friendship, Caitlin reached over to place her hand on her best friend's arm and squeezed his forearm gently. "Everything will go great, just relax. Gypsy will love it I'm sure, whatever it is you have planned."  
  
"Right." Cisco nodded more to himself before he looked down at the woman sitting beside him at the main desk. "Do I dare ask if you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Didn't I tell you, I have a big romantic night planned. Takeout and Netflix, all by myself."  
  
Cisco offered her a smile, that she could tell was slightly pitying, even if he did try to hide it. "You need to get back out there, get back into the groove of dating again. I know things haven't gone..."  
  
Caitlin interrupted him. "What? Well in the past?" She asked in disbelief, giving him an _are you joking_ look. "My fiance died then came back from the dead only to die again. Then I take a chance of getting back out there only to realise the guy I'm dating is a psychotic murdering speedster from a different earth. Then there's Julian, who basically turned me into Killer Frost..." She stopped when Cisco raised his hand.  
  
"I get the picture but... Caitlin, it's Valentine's day and you have no plans. A beautiful woman like you."  
  
Caitlin shook her head like it wasn't a big deal and waved her hand at the man across the room. "Harry's single and he has no plans."  
  
"Because he's Harry and that's a surprise how?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Ramon." Harry's gruff voice reached them from where he was standing. "Don't you have a date to be getting ready for with a woman far out of your league? Instead of badgering your friends with unhelpful dating advice which we never asked for."  
  
Cisco looked at Caitlin, his arms spread wide as he backed away to the door. "Again, it's a surprise he's single and has no plans with an attitude like that?"  
  
"Shut up Cisco."  
  
"Shut up Ramon."  
  
The man in the doorway threw his hands up in defeat at their joint words and turned to walk away. "Fine, you two sad singles just wallow in self pity and spend the day alone. See if I care." And then he was gone leaving them alone.  
  
"Finally, peace and quiet."  
  
Caitlin laughed at Harry's words. Indeed silence fell over them as they continued working on their respective projects. Finishing up her research and closing down the files she had been going over, she looked up and found Harry still in the same place he has been for the last two hours. He was standing in front of a clear board, white marker in hand as he stared at the dozens of equations that he had previously written.  
  
Lately it seemed that they spent the majority of their working day together (Not to mention how they tended to gravitate towards each other in social situations), her and Harry working side by side, researching or assisting the others as they worked to take down metas and good old fashion criminals. Since Barry had been convicted and locked up in Iron Heights (though thankfully now home), the team had pulled together and grew even closer, over that time things had started to change, though if Caitlin was being totally honest with herself then she would admit that things had started to change even before that. That moment in Jitters that they had shared at Christmas before Amunet had come bursting through the glass doors was proof enough of that. She had slowly been starting to realise that she had feelings for the man, _for Harry_. It hadn't been a startling moment of realisation for her, realising her feelings for the older man, instead more of a quiet confirmation, just one day when they had been working together he'd come in set down a fresh coffee beside her and smiled at her, that was all it took and the words had drifted to the forefront of her mind... _I'm in love with Harry_ and that was that. What freaked her out more than the realisation of being in love with her friend and co worker was what the hell she was gonna do about it. That was what she had been trying to figure out in her head for the last few weeks, so far she still hadn't come up with any kind of plan.  
  
Caitlin didn't know how long exactly she had been sitting there just watching him as he worked at the dry erase board, her thoughts lost once again like they always seemed to be lately, for the last few weeks in fact when his voice cut in, jolting her back to reality.  
  
"Do you see something you like?"  
  
"What?!" She shrieked slightly and winced at the tone. Was it that obvious that she had been checking him out as she lost herself in her thoughts. "What do you mean?"  
  
Harry chuckled in amusement and crossed his arms over his chest. "Calm down Snow, I was just teasing. Though you were staring at me for quite a while there, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable."  
  
"I- sorry. I was just lost I thought." She tried to cover quickly yet she could feel the blush that was no doubt covering her pale cheeks.  
  
"Thoughts about me?" Following his words, a smirk appeared on his handsome face, he looked smug, so full of himself in his teasing like the only possible thing on her mind could be him.  
  
"What? No!" She denied a little to vehemently and she swore that blush deepened. Jesus, she really needed to work on that.  
  
Harry gave her a confused look, wondering why she appeared so flustered. Instead of asking he gave her a break and changed the direction of the conversation, though still teasing. "Ah, about your exciting Valentine plans no doubt."  
  
Caitlin recovered quickly and scolded playfully. "Don't mock, Mr life of the party."  
  
Harry chuckled again and held up his hands like he was defending himself against her words. "Okay, okay. I didn't mean to offend you about your exciting plans."

Caitlin huffed and leaned back in her office chair, mirroring his action of crossing her arms over her chest. "So, now that you've mocked me and _my_ plans, what have _you_ got to look forward to tonight?"  
  
"Me?" Harry pointed at himself and continued when she nodded. "Are you ready for this? I don't want you to get jealous but since you asked I'll tell you. I'll probably work until late, order Big Belly Burger then collapse in bed, all alone."  
  
"Oh such excitement ahead of you then. I'm so jealous." She paused then added. "Not."  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to scowl. "That's my line." He pulled of the look of not looking happy rather to well at the use of _his_ word.  
  
"Just because you use it doesn't make it yours." Caitlin shrugged then sighed heavily. "We really are a pair of sad singles aren't we? Maybe Cisco's right."  
  
"I tend to try not to agree with Ramon if I can help it."  
  
"But he's right isn't he?" She obviously wasn't expecting him to answer because she carried on talking not giving Harry an opportunity to speak even. "It's Valentine's day and we have no plans. How sad is that?"  
  
However true her words were, he was never going to agree so instead Harry just rolled his eyes. "Don't drag me into your pity party, Snow."  
  
Caitlin didn't say anything back to that instead she fell silent so Harry turned back to his board and carried on from where he left off. A few minutes went by, the silence of the cortex was broken when Caitlin spoke. "Do you want to come by tonight? Join me in my sad plans of takeout and Netflix?"  
  
Harry paused midway through writing down another equation and he tensed. Did she mean like a date? He wasn't expecting that. When he didn't answer right away, Caitlin started talking again. Obviously taking his silence the wrong way.  
  
"I don't mean like a date, more like a non date! Just two friends, you know a pair of sad singles spending a few hours together on Valentine's day." Caitlin's wants the ground to open up and swallow her. Whatever prompted this idea in her head and for her to blurt it out she'll never know but now it's out there she can't take it back or stop. "Obviously it wouldn't be a date _date_ because I don't think you even like me like that and so I just thought it would be better spending the night together rather than being alone."  
  
Poor Harry was standing at the clear board staring at the writing without really seeing it, his thoughts a jumbled mess as he tried to make sense of her rambling. She was suggesting they spend Valentine's night together, not as a date but as a non date between two friends because that's better than being alone? That he understood, what he didn't understand was what she meant by him not liking her like that. Why would she say or even think that? And it made him wonder if she did feel that way about him, after all, he's not stupid. Cisco might crack that his social skills are lacking, almost non existent really but he knows himself that something has changed between them in their relationship. What he couldn't understand was how she thought he couldn't like her like that, after everything... Hell, it was only a couple of weeks ago that he'd basically declared finding her sexy in front of the entirety of team Flash so how she could think he didn't like her like that was a complete mystery to him.  
  
He was just about to turn around and try to formulate some kind of response, that yes, maybe spending tonight together was a great idea. When Caitlin stood suddenly from her chair, the noise of the chair moving on the floor sounding so much louder in the quiet room.  
  
"I... Never mind. Just forget what I said. It would probably be awkward anyway, spending the most romantic day of the year, together." That goddamn blush was back with vengeance, she ducked her head trying to hide it as she gathered her coat and bag as quickly as she could. "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow." And then Caitlin was fleeing, walking out of the cortex, silently berating herself for such an embarrassing display.  
  
Harry finally turned around and faced the now empty room, his eyes finding the now empty chair where moments ago she had been sitting. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. What the hell had just happened?....  
  
Caitlin leaned back with a soft sigh, sinking into the overstuffed cushions on her couch as she flicked through the shows available. Shaking her head, she went back to the top and selected her original choice. The Walking Dead was the furthest from romantic as she could imagine right now, zombies, death, blood and gore. Plus it was overdue that she watch the show, Cisco had nagged ages ago to watch it but they never got round to it, she knew he had given up and started watching it alone so it was only fair she play catch up. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was just after eight, she reached over to pick up her phone to call in her takeout order when it suddenly started ringing in her hand, startling her into almost dropping it.  
  
Harry's name and handsome face appeared on the screen as she looked down to see who was calling. A part of her didn't want to answer, still feeling slightly mortified about earlier but the other part knew it could be important, something to do with work and the team. Plus she really did like just talking with him, hearing his voice. God... She really was sad, wasn't she?  
  
Taking a breath, she swiped her finger over the screen and answered his call. "Hey."  
  
"Hi, Snow."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "Yeah, everything is fine." He answered quietly.  
  
"O-kay?" Caitlin leaned her head back against the couch, her eyes on the ceiling. "What can I do for you, Harry?"  
  
Again there was that stretch of silence before he answered. "Does your offer still stand? Of joining your sad plans of takeout and Netflix?" His voice was low and he sounded a little unsure of himself, so unlike Harry.  
  
For her part, Caitlin was a little taken aback, not expecting to hear that from him, having thought he was calling in regards to work. "I... Yes Harry, of course the offer still stands."  
  
A heavy sigh of relief left him. "Great, so can you open the door? I'm struggling to hold these pizza boxes, wine and my cell."

She sat up so quickly, the room spun a little, after a brief moment of stillness she looked towards her front door. "You're standing outside my front door? Right now?"  
  
"That's what I meant by opening the door. Snow, I'm gonna drop something if you don't hurry up."  
  
With the phone still pressed against her ear, she got up and made her way across the room to the front door. Sliding across the bolt, she pulled open the door and there was Harry, indeed trying to keep hold of the two big pizza boxes, a bottle of wine and his cell like he'd said.  
  
"Hey." She greeted him again, ending the call and sliding her phone into the pocket of her shorts before she reached out to take the boxes from him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As she stepped back she couldn't help but notice how his eyes scanned over her, taking in the oversized Star labs sweater she was wearing and her navy short shorts. She saw how his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on her bare legs before he looked away. Caitlin dropped her eyes to the boxes in her hands not to make it obvious that she had caught him looking as she moved into the kitchen area of her open plan apartment. She was fighting that blush again.  
  
Harry followed behind her and stopped at the island, setting down the bottle of wine before he slipped off his jacket, resting it over a bar stool. He watched as Caitlin retrieved two glasses and a corkscrew, he took them from her when she offered them, following again behind her as she carried the pizzas into the living area, setting them down on the coffee table in front of the couch and dropping herself down onto it. He took a seat beside her but not to close, a respectable distance as he opened the wine.  
  
Flipping open the pizza boxes, Caitlin smiled when she saw that he had gotten her her favourite. Sliding his over slightly, she took the glass he offered her with a grateful smile. "Thanks."  
  
Harry smiled back. "Your welcome." He lifted his glass and gently clinked it against hers. "To sad singles on Valentine's day."

Some of the tension she felt faded a little at that and Caitlin laughed. "To sad singles, cheers."  
  
Harry looked at the TV and asked "so what are we watching?"  
  
"The Walking Dead, is that okay?" Glancing over at him she saw him nod and take a bite of his slice.  
  
Pressing play, Caitlin leaned back, placing the open box on her lap as she stared at the TV. She allowed herself to relax as a comfortable silence fell over them as they ate and watched the show. Though in that comfortable silence there seemed to be something lingering, something left unsaid or not yet said. She could feel it but for now just chose to focus on the show and food.  
  
The first episode passed in somewhat silence, both watching the show and indulging in far too much pizza, the second episode passed with quiet comments about what was happening, both feeling relaxed as they lounged back on the couch, wine glasses cradled in hand. Caitlin sat with her legs curled under her, elbow resting on the back of the couch with her head propped in her hand. Beside her, Harry had removed his boots and now had is feet resting on the coffee table, long legs stretched out in front of him.  
  
When the third episode started, Caitlin glanced over to look at Harry to ask how he was liking the show, only to find him staring back at her. The oversized sweater she was wearing had slipped off her one shoulder and his eyes were raking over the bare skin visible. She swallowed hard and shifted slightly, her eyes meeting his when he looked up and locked his gaze with hers. The intensity, the desire she found in those azure eyes, eyes so much darker than usual left her feeling slightly breathless.  
  
Harry finished what was left of his wine, leaning forward to place the now empty glass down on the coffee table. He took of his glasses, rubbed at his eyes before throwing the glasses down onto the table. Looking back at her, he met her eyes as he reached a hand out, the fingers of his right hand moving her hair aside before he trailed his fingertips over the bare skin of her collarbone to her shoulder. Her mouth fell open and her breathing changed at his touch.  
  
"Harry?..."  
  
"I didn't like it when you mentioned earlier that I couldn't like you like that because I do. I have for longer than I can remember."  
  
"Oh, that's..." She paused, her attention drifting as he shifted closer and his fingers dipped under the sweater moving it more to reveal more skin, his fingers teasing. "I like you too." She managed to get out and she groaned inwardly because it sounded so juvenile, so not the right description of her feelings for him because she felt more, so much more.

But he seemed to understand what she meant anyway. "That's good to know." His voice was low and kinda sexy as he took her glass from her to set it aside with his.  
  
When he turned back he was suddenly there, right in front of her and so goddamn close as his hands cupped her face gently. It felt like they stayed that way for an eternity, just looking at each other.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me?" Caitlin whispered between them, her lips so close to his that she could feel his breath on her face. "Because if you're waiting for permission, you don't need it."  
  
"That's good to know." He repeated his earlier words, then finally he was kissing her and Caitlin felt like her world tilted. This was such a surprisingly sudden turn of events and yet it also wasn't in a way but she couldn't find a care or complaint either way because he was finally kissing her and it was so goddamn good because the man could kiss.

After the initial moment of sweet awkwardness that comes when kissing someone for the first time wore off, they found their rhythm. Mouths moving together, tongues tasting and exploring. She felt his hands at her sides sliding under her sweater to rest on her bare skin, his touch so light at first then drawing her closer, pulling her against him. He broke the kiss, his lips hovering just over hers as they caught the breath, playfully Caitlin grazes her teeth over his lower lip, her tongue following to sooth over where she nipped.

A groan escapes Harry. "Caitlin..." He pulled back to look at her, taking her in, her pale cheeks covered in a pretty blush and her breathing slightly ragged from his kiss. He shifted slightly and pulled her to him until she was settled above him, straddling him on her couch. His hands slowly slid up her bare thighs, his touch burning a path as they stare at one another, a silent conversation taking place between them. If asked in future, neither could say who moved first as their mouths met again, moving hungrily against each other, the opposite of the previous kiss as hands start to roam. Minutes tick by as they rid themselves of their clothes, tossing them haphazardly onto the floor without a care. All that mattered was each other as they concentrate on exploring every newly revealed piece of skin.

How long they spend on the couch exploring each others bodies neither could say but before too long, the moment had arrived and Caitlin knew she couldn't wait any longer, she needed him now, needed to feel him inside of her. Placing her hand gently over his between her legs, where his fingers where still slowly moving in her even after she had reached her peak, she gently tugged at his hand.

Harry lifted his head, his mouth leaving her breast to look up at her and meet her pretty hazel gaze. "Okay?"

Caitlin let out a soft breathless laugh. "More than okay." She nodded, leaning forward to press her mouth to his. "I just, I need you now."

Harry nods in understanding, his hands moving to take hold of her hips as she reaches down between them to take hold of his length and then she's there, sinking down onto him. Surrounding him in her wet, tight heat. Inch by torturous inch she sinks down slowly, ripping a groan from the back of Harry's throat at the sensation of her around him as she finally settles. The moment between them stretches as they look at each other, the intimacy and feelings between them is so overwhelming in it's intensity.

Harry lifts his hand from her hips to cup her face, his eyes boring into hers, so soft even darkened with desire. "Happy Valentine's day, Caitlin."

Caitlin nods at his whispered words and she leans forward closing the gap between them, feeling a little overwhelmed as tears unexpectedly fill her eyes as she kisses him before she starts to move. Her body riding him in a slow and steady pace, almost languid in her movements. Gone was the initial rush, now there's no rush at all as they lose themselves in each other as they start to make love for the first time.

And the only thought in her mind as she moves with him, losing herself in everything that is Harry, is that their no longer sad singles with sad plans.

Instead, their finally together as they should be, wrapped in the intimacy and love of each other.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback is appreciated, comments or kudos. As always more Snowells will be upcoming so stay tuned, you beautiful people. 
> 
> Oh... and Happy Valentine's day!!


End file.
